Terra and Raven
by alexslovestory
Summary: my story is about garfield in a love triangle between terra and raven and he does not know who he loves.terra or raven.to find out you have to read. i suck at summary.so please just read it.


Hi it's me again with another story

Don`t worry I going to finished my other story high school. I'm already working on the second chapter.

Hope you like this story. I got this idea from reading a story on fanfaction.

I DON`T OWN TEEN TITANS

BEAST BOY=GARFIELD 15

RAVEN=RAVEN 15

TERRA=TERRA 15

ROBIN=RICHARD 15

CYBORY=VICTOR 16

STARFIRE=KORI 15

REBECCA=REBECCA 15

P.S REBECCA IS JUST A CHARACTER I MADE UP AND SORRY IF THEY IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKE OR IT DOESN`T MAKE SENSE

Chapter 1

Terra and Raven

I was a normal day in jump city high school. Garfield was already sitting at his table was his best friends in the world. Victor would sit next Richard and Richard sat next to kori and kori would sit next to Rebecca and Rebecca would it next to victor and victor would also sit next to Garfield. English was his favourite class because he got to sit with his friends he knew since kindergarten. As Garfield started to chat away to his friends. The teacher came in with 2 new students.

"Good morning class. I have some good news for you today. We have two new students with us. Please give a big, welcome to Terra and Raven." Said Mr Slade.

It was easy to see that Garfield liked the blonde girl standing at the front of the class. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her beautiful blonde hair that reminded him of daisy. Her light blue eyes look like clear skies. Her skin look like it would be as soft as a pillow.

While Garfield was day dreaming about Terra. Victor and Richard started chunked as Garfield started to drawl. Then Rebecca started to tap Garfield to awaken him from his day dream. When he awoke from his day dream.

Rebecca said "Gar wake up your drawling everywhere"

"Tell Garfield tell which girl do you like "Said Kori with a smile

That when Rebecca, Richard and Victor couldn`t hold they laughing and burst out laughing.

"Please silence class and why don`t you two girls go and sit in front of Garfield and Richard .Richard, Garfield raise your hand so terra and raven know where you sit.

Richard and Garfield raise the hand and they sat in front of them. Lucky for sat right in front of him. He just stares at her for at least 10 minutes until

Rebecca said staring at people is very rude.

Garfield said I was not staring. I was just looking over they and terra just happen to be in that direction

Rebecca said yeah, whatever. With a smile on her face.

Garfield disseized to stop staring at Terra before someone else notice that he was actually staring at her. Then he started to look at her sister raven. He didn`t actually looked at raven probably. But she was as beautiful as her sister and maybe even more beautiful as her sister. They looked exactly the same (because the twins) but the only difference was raven hair was dye purple and she wore more dark cloths than her sister Terra.

As Garfield looked at Raven. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. As we left the classroom. Kori suggested that we invite Terra and Raven to eat lunch with us and everybody agree.

Then Richard suggested that Garfield should go and asked them to come eat with us (As a joke) Then Richard and victor started to laugh and Garfield started to blush.

Then Kori and Rebecca smile and started walking over the way. Then started having a conversation and started laughing and giggles. The boys just watch and wondered what they were talking about. As the two girls came back. The boys asked what they were talking about. They just laughed.

And Rebecca said "we don`t want to be late for lunch.

Kori say "yes, we don`t want to be late to meet our new friends for lunch"

And they all left to go to lunch.

End of chapter 1

please read this

EVEN THOUGH I AM A BEASTBOY AND RAVEN FAN.

I WANT YOU TO VOTE IF TERRA AND BEASTBOY SHOULD BE TOGHTER OR RAVEN AND BEASTBOY SHOULD BE TOGHERT

I WILL PUT UP A POLLs

PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES


End file.
